The Spiders Guardians
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: What if two people protected the Phantom Troupe from all harm, assisted them on robberies, and more? Two people that were part of the Phantom Troupe in everything but tattoo. Two people that were guardians. Two people the troupe had saved. How would the story change? How would the world change? Phantom Troupe central. OC main character.
1. Meeting the Spiders

**The Spider's Guardians**

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

Fuyu Nebaendingu and his twin brother Kyozetsu Nebaendingu were both scrawny, pathetic things. They were literally all skin and bone, but anyone could tell it was because of malnutrition than anything else. Then again, Meteor City, which was more of a junkyard really, wasn't meant for the wealthy. Everyone there wasn't even listed on official population records, making it the perfect place for crime, if only the people there had a reason to. After all, everyone there was so poor crime was not necessary. It's not like you would gain anything, and if you did it wasn't much. The only logical thing was murder over food. Still, both boys were only five years old, and because of that didn't deserve what was happening to them.

Fuyu Nebaendingu had spiky, white hair that fell to his chin. He had an angular face, with almost glowing red eyes. He was light-skinned and despite the conditions always had a smile on his face. He wore a plain black shirt with grey pants.

Kyozetsu Nebaendingu had spiky black hair that hung past his chin slightly. His hair formed bangs that covered his right eye, while also a couple hairs, enough to not look like strands, framed the sides of his face. Finally, another bang hung just over his left eye. He had dazzling, blue eyes and light skin. He wore a white shirt with grey pants.

The duo were currently looking at a man who held a loaf of bread savagely, however there was something stopping them from attacking the man and stealing his loaf of bread.

His appearance.

The man was tall and muscular, as if he ate well all the time. He wore bearskin clothing, and bearskin boots. He had an afro and wore a sleeveless white shirt. This appearance alone made Fuyu and Kyozetsu hesitate. Any man that looked like that...so muscular that someone could assume they were on steroids, was not someone that five year old boys could, or should, take on in any instance. Yet they had no choice. They couldn't find another person who had food except for woman and children, and they were above stealing from them. Fuyu's grip tightened on the small knife in his hand as he nodded to his brother. Kyozetsu nodded as well, tightly gripping the small sword he held. Both brothers slowly took steps forward preparing to strike.

Then, like starving lions finding a gazelle, they lunged, racing forward towards the man with speed their little bodies shouldn't posses considering there obvious frailty. Fuyu lunged forward with his knife, grazing the surprised mans side, yet was surprised to see no blood fall to the ground. Kyozetsu was not one to be deterred from his brothers shortcomings and thrust the blade forward, hoping to pierce the mans thigh as that was about as high as he could reach.

The man turned in his direction, eyes widening as he saw the kid attempt to stab him. He smirked, jumping above the strike and behind Kyozetsu, crouching down.

"Well, well, well, who might you two be?" the man said, although it was obvious he didn't care about their answer. All he cared about was the fact they had the guts to attack him, especially considering the appearance. They looked to be no more than five years old, and weak, tiring ones at that.

Kyozetsu didn't answer, preferring to swing his sword around in a wide arc in an attempt to lob off the mans head. The man simply sighed and lifted his forearm, easily blocking the attack with it. Kyozetsu's eyes widened as he saw something impossible happen. The man had blocked a blade, even if it was swung by a five year old, with regular skin. That was impossible, unthinkable, yet the man had just done it. It was completely unexpected. This was something that even the very thought of was unheard of. It was then that Kyozetsu noticed it. The white, almost transparent aura covering the man's body.

"What's the thing covering you body?" The man's eyes widened before he smirked, apparently impressed.

The man smirked. "It's called Nen."

The man then disappeared, appearing before Fuyu with a strange look in his eye. Fuyu stood there entranced. The man smiled. "So you can see it too?"

Fuyu and Kyozetsu grouped up again, looking at the man strangely. "Who are you? And what was that strange ability you used?"

The man smirked. "It's called Nen. Anyways my name is Uvogin."

Uvogin tossed the loaf of bread he had at the duo causing them to look at him with confusion.

"Consider it a treat. You two impressed me. However, if you want to learn how to use the ability I wield, come with me."

Fuyu and Kyozetsu nodded their appreciation before they dug into the food. When they were done they noticed Uvogin walking away.

"Hey wait up!"

The man led them all the way to the outskirts of the city, into an abandoned building. The man opened a trapdoor and jumped down it, smirking as he landed safely and looked upwards. The two boys were about to jump, but heard yelling voices as Uvogin apparently introduced them.

"Come on down brats!"

The duo looked at each other before nodding, jumping downwards into the trapdoor. They then realized this drop was not something they had been expecting. It was two stories in height. There was no way they could have survived a fall from that height.

"If you want to learn, survive!" Uvogin called.

The duo looked at each other, their will solidifying each others. They both decided then that they would see the world together, fight together, grow together, and meet new people together. And because of that they couldn't die now.

They landed safely on the ground, unknowing about how they survived, but the people watching knew. They had subconsciously channeled Nen into their legs to reinforce them. They had seen it happen after all.

Uvogin nodded proudly at them. "You succeeded. Good. You've earned a large honor."

Fuyu nodded as he looked around the room, noticing the people around.

One wore a robe and short pants, while his belly and ankles were tied up inside by a sarashi. He had long hair that he tied into a single topknot and left his beard and mustache unshaven. He had a sword at his side.

One was of small stature, with mid length, black hair. He had dark clothes and a skull crest that covered his mouth.

One looked like a hulking monster. He had brown hair that was short and messy. He had long ears that reached his chest with a pair of golden earrings in them. He wore a blue jumpsuit, covered in a white jacket with black stripes at the edges with brown shoes.

Another one, this time a female, wore cycling short-like pants that matched her short-sleeved uwagi, an obi sash that was worn around her waist, and an obijime that was tied over it. She wore a pair of fingerless gloves, tabi boots, and leg warmers that covered the area between her ankles to her knees. She had pink, mid-back hair that was tied in an updo.

Another woman was tall and skinny. She had a straight face, showing little emotion. She had short, straight, blonde hair that reached down to her neck. She had an aquiline nose. She wore a dark purple suit, reminiscent of a working woman suit, that exposed much of her cleavage. She wore a pair of flat, pink shoes.

The last on however was much more intimidating than all of them combined. The man had a cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead and a pair of orb-shaped earrings. He wore a fur-collared leather and fur trench coat with a cross embroidered on the back. He combed his hair back.

"So these are the two you told us about seconds before they landed. What are your names," the man with the trench coat asked.

Fuyu stood protectively in front of his brother, although it was obvious that neither were older than the other. There were quite literally born at the exact same time, true twins in every shape of the word.

"Don't you know it's rude to not introduce yourself but ask for another persons name," Fuyu said, glaring at the man.

Fuyu and Kyozetsu heard a low growl coming from the smaller one but in every other form he remained silent, letting the man they presumed to be the leader talk. The man laughed, obviously taking humor in their obvious defiance.

"My name is Chrollo Lucifer, and this is the Phantom Troupe."

"The Phantom Troupe?" Fuyu asked.

Chrollo nodded. "Yes. It's only been just recently founded so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of us. Still, what are you're names?"

Kyozetsu spoke before Fuyu could stop him. "Kyozetsu Nebaendingu."

Fuyu glared at Kyozetsu. As his brother had said his name he would be forced to as well.

"Fuyu Nebaendingu."

Chrollo nodded before pointing at Uvogin, the man with the sword attached to his waist, and the pink haired girl.

"Uvogin, Machi, Nobunaga, train our talented guests. We will reconvene here in one month. We will see then just how far they have come, and if they are worthy to join us."

Machi's eye twitched with noticeable irritation but she landed next to the duo with a blank expression. Nobunaga seem indifferent to it, not knowing them enough to make a proper judgment, and Uvogin seemed glad.

"I hope you guys are ready...to learn how to use Nen."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. This story is the sister story of A Different Side to A Different Story, following the events of my own two OCs in the Phantom Troupe. For me, for being one of the primary antagonists in the story, the Phantom Troupe isn't focused on as much as they should be, especially considering the fact that one of the main character's goals is to kill them all. I just can't wait until the arc when Kurapkia finally kills them all happens. However, in my story the protagonists will not be who we will be focusing on but the antagonists. Next chapter is the first training session, along with the test. After that maybe one or two prologue arcs before canon starts, to get you guys used to the feel of Fuyu and Kyozetsu. I already have their abilities planned out and I think you guys will really like Kyozetsu's. Anyways, my Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover will be uploaded next, so look out for that. After that probably Uzumaki Namikaze, Raijin, then maybe the pokemon story I'm working on. Then I'll have to restart Afroze too...gosh everything is just so out of whack cause of my computer. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	2. I will make them Kings

**Transmuter Twins!?**

Fuyu ducked under Nobunaga's blade, excitement obvious in his eyes as he flipped backwards, his body being coated by a white shroud. Fuyu smirked, and shot forwards, cocking his arm backwards before he lashed out with a punch. However, Nobunaga just raised his blade, easily blocking the strike.

"You're weak," Nobunaga said. "You would easily fail the test if this is how far you will try."

Fuyu growled, the aura shroud growing larger around his fist. "Don't mock me!" he roared, pushing against the blade. However Nobunaga easily sent him flying with a thrust of his arm, making Fuyu land on his back. However, Nobunaga was not out of danger yet, as Kyozetsu appeared below him, a stoic look on his face. He launched a fist, yet Nobunaga smirked, as Uvogin appeared with a punch and sending Kyozetsu flying high into the air before Machin twitched her fingers and Kyozetsu was slammed into the ground.

Uvogin smirked, rushing Kyozetsu before the child had time to stand. Just as he began to a fist impacted with his body, blowing him through several abandoned buildings.

"You know we're not supposed to kill them, but train them right?" Nobunaga asked. Uvogin nodded. Machi sighed. "You really are an idiot." Uvogin just raised an eyebrow before an unusual pressure settled onto the trio. It was cold...hollow...like ice. They turned, to see Fuyu looking at them with the look of a murderer. "If my brother is dead...all of you _will _die."

For some reason...they thought he could carry through with the threat, even for a moment. Fuyu shot forwards, his body a blur to the untrained eye, as he went to go look for his brother. He bypassed all the destroyed buildings that had two holes, before finding his brother in bad shape lying in a crater. However, he couldn't believe what he saw happening. Kyozetsu's wounds, while not as quickly as they could with medicine, were healing much faster than normal.

"It's because you two have unlocked your Nen," Machi said, walking up to them. Fuyu looked at her, annoyance in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Machi kept a calm exterior but did not hesitate to call Fuyu an idiot. "Nen, we told you about it before. It's life energy, the energy that pours out of our bodies that is vital to our survival. Because of the fact that you two have learned to use it at the very least, he's healing faster than a normal person."

Fuyu nodded as he saw color return to his brothers body, and the bruises he had slowly return to normal. "That's to fast," Machi said, causing Fuyu to look at her with worry. "He's healing way faster than even I can heal, and I'm better at using Nen than he is."

'_It's like Fuyu's ice-cold pressure he get's when he's serious...what the hell is going on? Are these two developing abilities that match their nature our something_,' Machi wondered. She looked over at Nobunaga who was walking over to them.

"Nobunaga get the supplies. I have a test to run."

Nobunaga nodded, walking off, and causing Machi to turn, and look at the two boys curiously, noticing how Kyozetsu was already standing after one of Uvogin's punches, admittedly a weak one, and admittedly he was barely standing, but standing nonetheless. It was unusual. And it worried her. Nobunaga came back with a water bottle, a fancy glass and a leaf. Fuyu and Kyozetsu raised an eyebrow at that.

"What's that for?" they asked simultaneously. Nobunaga looked at Machi with that same question. He personally didn't think they were ready for this, but he could tell she had an idea.

Machi quickly allowed strings to appear from her fingertips, before constructing a small, even, platform. Machi quickly placed the glass on the construct before pouring the water onto it, filling it to the brim, and placing the leaf on it, so it was floating. Machi looked at Fuyu and Kyozetsu who didn't look at her in confusion, instead looking at the construct she made, Nen focusing around their eyes.

"At least they're learning," Uvogin said smugly.

"You two have mastered three of the four basic principles of Nen, Ten, Zetsu, and Ren. You have yet to master Hatsu yet, which is using your aura to create a special and unique ability. I think you two have actually naturally learned to do this, or are getting the hang of doing it subconsciously. It's not to hard to believe as you two did activate your Nen subconsciously, but to the degree you two have is astonishing. Now you may be wondering why there is this weird construct set up and the reason we placed this water and other crap. It's to find out what your type of Nen is through water divination."

"Type of Nen?" Kyozetsu asked, his first time talking during the entire training session. Nobunaga nodded, deciding to take it from there.

"Yes. There are six types of aura; every person is born having one of these six different aura types. Upon learning one's own aura type, a student of Nen can set about learning to apply the technique in a unique way that suits their personality, which can develop into a unique skill."

Fuyu's eyes widened as he thought of all the cool stuff he could do with it, obviously daydreaming. A "light" Nen-enhanced flick to the head from Machi was enough to send him flying into the side of the crater. He stood, an annoyed look on his face.

"You witch! I'll kill you!" Machi looked at him with clear boredom in her eyes. Without that cold pressure he released when serious, at his current level she didn't even consider him an itch on her side.

"What you do is place your hands around the water and use Ren. This should cause a change in the water. If the volume changes, you're an Enhancer. If the taste changes you're a Transmuter. If impurities appear, Conjurer, color changes, Emitter, leaf moves, Manipulator."

Kyozetsu was not satisfied with that. "What if a something happens but it isn't anything that you described?"

"It means you're a Specialist." Uvogin said. "It's the one category of Nen that no one fully understands."

Fuyu nodded and walked up to the cup, before quickly doing Ren. Nothing happened. "Taste it." Nobunaga ordered. Fuyu nodded and took a quick sip.

"It tastes...like I'm sucking on an ice cube." Nobunaga nodded. "You're a Transmuter." He turned to Kyozetsu who quickly walked up and did Ren, and, like with his brother, nothing happened.

"Taste test."

Kyozetsu took a sip only to widen his eyes and spit the water from his mouth. Machi raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Kyozetsu frowned. "It taste like emptiness."

Machi raised an eyebrow. "How would you know what emptiness tastes like?" Kyozetsu shrugged. Machi just sighed before going into detail of their types.

"Well it's obvious you're both Transmuters. An affinity for Transmutation means a person can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else. Similar to Emission, things created via Transmutation are pure aura. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Transmutation allows your aura to mimic properties of a substances. Transmuters can copy the properties of real things. For example, using aura to copy the properties of electricity. Transmuters can also give their aura properties that don't necessarily mimic real things; like if someone copies and combines the properties of rubber and gum. Transmuted substances are invisible to people unaware of the existence of Nen."

The children nodded before Machi continued. "I think you two are subconsciously learning how to do this already. I don't know how as you usually need to be familiar with what you're mimicking, but you two seem to. Fuyu imagine shooting ice from your hand."

Fuyu nodded and raised his left arm, and in turn his left hand, and imagined shooting ice from it. A cold, death-like feeling settled over the four people watching as Nen gathered around Fuyu's hand. It contorted, becoming colder, hollow, the embodiment of death before it show forwards. An icicle could be seen in the crater.

"As I thought. Fuyu you have an amazing affinity towards ice." Fuyu smirked and began to brag but Kyozetsu raised both of his arms, thinking of something.

"Kyozetsu, for you I think that you are able to absorb energy and use it for a different purpose. You did it naturally to stand up so quickly after one of Uvogin's punches."

Kyozetsu nodded and thought back to what he knew of absorbing objects or energy and then redirecting it. He felt extreme gravity, in both his right and left hands. In his left he felt a suction, and in his right he felt a release. He focused on it, channeling Nen into those areas.

"Argh!" Kyozetsu roared as the skin on his left hand began to shift and move. Gravity started to increase around his left hand, feeling as if it wee sucking everything in. Machi''s eyes widened as she snatched Fuyu over to her and jumped away, followed quickly by Nobunaga and Uvogin. A black spiral appeared where Fuyu's skin used to be before a massive force of gravity began to suck everything in. A giant rock flew into the spiral, before the skin on his right hand began to shift and move. A white spiral appeared before a massive force expelled outwards, sending everything that was coming close flying backwards, before they were pulled forwards once again. Eventually everything stopped moving, suspended in the air, even Machi, Uvogin, Nobunaga, and Fuyu.

"This power," Machi said. "He has the power of a black hole in his left hand, and the power of a white hole in his right. That's a deadly power he has."

Uvogin nodded. "It makes me want to fight him." Nobunaga rolled his eyes before he began to shout. "Kyozetsu! Stop channeling the Nen into your hands! You're not proficient enough to use this ability quite yet. You need training!"

Kyozetsu barely heard him before he stopped the Nen, and the black and white spirals disappeared as the skin returned to normal. As the four others landed Kyozetsu fell to his knees, his body feeling extremely drained. He began to pant. Machi quickly walked up and put a hand on Kyozetsu's shoulder. He looked up at her to see her looking at him kindly.

"Take some deep breaths. Now, in your right hand you have the power of a white hole, which releases energy, and in your left hand you have the power of a black hole, which sucks in everything. It explains how you healed so quickly. You absorbed some of Uvogin's Nen on contact and your white hole ability converted it to healing properties. I don't know how, but it did. It's possible that you could be a healer, but you probably have more of a capacity for fighting. However, I have to say, that you _cannot _use that ability until we begin to train you in it. It's to dangerous."

Kyozetsu's breathing returned to normal as he nodded to Machi. Machi smiled before she turned around. "You two know the drill now. No rest. Activate Ren and do your workouts, and you know the punishment. You begin to slack, we sick Uvogin on you."

Fuyu and Kyozetsu nodded before walking out of the crater. As they did so they took a deep breath before the white shroud the covered them exploded outwards, and they took off running, never leaving the watchful eye of Machi. "Those two are special," Machi said as she began to set up the camp. Uvogin nodded, grabbing chunks off of abandoned buildings and placing them on the ground. "They have potential though. They may just be kids, but they're natural geniuses when it comes to Nen."

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow, cutting the pieces of building into small bits...the wood at least. The stone and brick they didn't need. "I thought you didn't believe in the concept of geniuses." Uvogin smirked. "These two may have changed that." Nobunaga just sighed, a knowing smile on his face before he looked to Machi. "You two. You seem to be taking a large liking to the boys, like a mother would a son."

"They will become strong, especially with the fearsome abilities they have. Plus, I'd say other than a Specialist, a Conjurer or Transmuter are the least limited Nen types. I'm to absorbed in my wire to do anything else, I recognize that weakness, however those two are different. While ice and astronomical powers will always be their best form of fighting, I plan on teaching them a lot. By the time I'm done, they need to know how to control the four basic elements, along with now how to combine them. At the very least then they'll be able to make things from there."

Nobunaga blanched. "You only have a month." Machi nodded. "They will be ready, in a months time, I will make them kings."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. This chapter had a lot of stuff in it, and was originally going to go on for longer, but I thought I'd end it here. The next chapter will have a lot in it after all. Anyways, before I continue I would like to say school is starting back up again, so chapters for all of my stories will be coming out slower. I'd also like to say the pairing, if this story will even have one, is undecided, so you guys can recommend stuff to me, along with send in OCs now. The test is coming next chapter, which I know is not what I said last chapter, but as I said earlier I felt like ending it here. With Machi declaring she will make them kings. The views on Specialists, Conjurers, and Transmuters is my personal views, as personally I feel like those three are the three most restricting Nen types. I'd rather by a Transmuter or a Conjurer because they really are limited only be my imagination. And my imagination is soooo epic. I also gave you guys a showcase of their primary abilities, but not their secondary ones. They'll have more than two, but honestly, only two will be used much. As I said, Kyozetsu's I thought you guys would like because it'so badass. One one hand I know some of you will say it's overpowered, but I have a counter for it already. Actually, their are a lot of counters to his ability. Transmuter's would actually be the one person Kyozetsu would have a hell of a hard time fighting against. Fuyu has ice, because I thought his cheery personality would go well with his ice-cold seriousness. Also, as some of my thoughts, I'll tell you guys right now in the original story plan Fuyu didn't exist. It was only Kyozetsu, who wasn't even named Kyozetsu. I changed it. The powers Kyozetsu had were the same though, along with his secondary one. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


End file.
